Elton et sa petite copine
by NotreDame
Summary: L’épisode L.I.N.D.A. a une fin particulièrement troublante mais selon une théorie que j’ai lue sur le net, les choses ne sont pas ce qu’elles semblent. Cette fic se déroule quelques semaines après l’épisode.


Synopsis : L'épisode L.I.N.D.A. a une fin particulièrement troublante mais selon une théorie que j'ai lue sur le net, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent. Cette fic se déroule quelques semaines après l'épisode.

Disclaimer : Le Docteur Who appartient à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, SVP.

_Elton et sa petite copine_

Jackie Tyler se préparait à sortir quand son téléphone sonna. « Rose ! » s'écria-t-elle après avoir décroché. « Mais où es-tu ? »

« Sur la planète machin, Maman. J'arrive pas à prononcer son nom. On a assisté à une course de trucs, on aurait dit des chevaux. »

« Tu as bien mangé ? Je te connais, quand tu va au spectacle, tu ne prends que des frites. Est-ce que tu manges des légumes verts tous les jours, au moins ? »

Rose soupira. « Je vais bien, Maman. Et toi, tu fais quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jackie de soupirer. « Je vais déjeuner chez Elton Pope, ma chérie. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. »

« Chez Elton ? Est-ce qu'il… tu sais ? »

« Il va exactement pareil que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

Jackie connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir que le bruit presque imperceptible qu'elle entendait au téléphone était celui d'une larme qu'elle essuyait. Elle chercha quelque chose de réconfortant à dire. « Maman, tu as du courage », murmura enfin Rose.

« Elton est très gentil, tu sais », protesta Jackie.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était méchant, mais… »

« Je sais, ma chérie. Amuse-toi bien sur la planète machin et dis au Docteur de ne pas faire de bêtises. »

Jackie raccrocha, sortit et se rendit en bus jusque chez Elton. Le garçon l'attendait en bas de son immeuble, le visage rayonnant. « Jackie ! » s'écria-t-il en la voyant. « Venez, Ursula est impatiente de vous voir. On a fait de l'Irish Stew, vous aimez ça ? »

Jackie acquiesça et se força à sourire. Elle suivit Elton jusque dans son appartement où une délicieuse odeur de ragoût les accueillit. Le jeune homme lui tendit une chaise. Après les salutations d'usage, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Je vais chercher l'apéro, poursuivez la conversation sans moi, les filles », lança-t-il joyeusement.

Jackie sourit et inclina la tête. « Bon, dites-moi, Ursula, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? »

Le silence lui répondit. La mère de Rose s'efforça d'imaginer qu'elle parlait à une femme en chair et en os. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était une dalle en béton lisse, en tout point semblable à celles qui pavaient la rue en bas de chez elle.

**-- flashback --**

Elton brisa la canne d'Abzorbaloff et le monstre se liquéfia sous ses yeux. Impuissant, Elton assista à la mort de Bliss, Bridget, M. Skinner et Ursula. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses yeux. C'était impossible. Ses amis n'avaient pas mérité ça, la douce Bliss, la maternelle Bridget, le bon M. Skinner et Ursula, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. C'était forcément un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller…

Le jeune homme se rendit vaguement compte que la fille de Jackie le serrait dans ses bras, geste gentil mais absurde, qui n'allait pas faire revenir ses amis. Soudain, Rose et le Docteur le virent bondir sur ses pieds. « Je vois son visage, là ! » cria-t-il. « Une pelle, vite, il faut la délivrer ! » Sous leurs regards médusés, il s'empara d'un outil qui trainait par là et entreprit de desceller une dalle. Soudain, le souffle lui manqua et les ténèbres l'envahirent…

Quand Elton reprit connaissance, il se trouvait allongé sur son lit, les doigts crispés sur une dalle de béton qui reposait à ses côtés. Il avait vaguement conscience d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. « Mais comment je suis arrivé là ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Le Docteur et Rose nous ont portés jusqu'ici », répondit une voix très familière. Eberlué, Elton se redressa et vit le visage d'Ursula qui lui souriait. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

« Ursula ! Mais comment… »

« Le Docteur m'a ramenée à la vie ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Le jeune homme se creusa la tête. Oui, si le visage d'Ursula se trouvait dans cette dalle, cela voulait forcément dire que le Docteur y était pour quelque chose. Plus il y pensait et plus cela devenait plausible. Il avait dû utiliser son fameux tournevis sonique pour y parvenir. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu le Docteur effectuer cette opération. « Ursula, mon amour », murmura-t-il bouleversé. « J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdue pour de bon… »

Soudain, sa copine détourna le regard. « Mais, dis-moi, ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, maintenant… »

« Ursula, je t'aime ! » s'écria-t-il. « Le fait que tu sois un peu handicapée maintenant n'y change rien du tout. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tu n'auras jamais besoin de rien. »

Elle eut un sourire magnifique. « J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses, alors. »

Il se pencha et leurs lèvres s'unirent pour la première fois…

**-- fin du flashback --**

Pendant tout le repas, Jackie fit comme si tout était normal. A chaque fois qu'Elton se taisait et regardait la dalle, elle savait qu' « Ursula » était en train de dire quelque chose et elle faisait mine d'écouter. Si Elton la regardait juste après, elle hochait la tête et disait « je vois », « ça alors ! » ou « vous êtes sûre ? ». C'était un peu déroutant mais Elton, prisonnier de sa démence légère, ne se doutait absolument de rien. Il était heureux, cela sautait aux yeux. Fou mais heureux.

La mère de Rose ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si Ursula avait survécu, elle et Elton auraient sans doute fait un très joli couple. Elle connaissait des couples qui se disputaient ou boudaient à longueur de journée. Elton et son amour perdu n'auraient jamais ce problème, enfin peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'un jour, il guérirait de sa folie partielle et se rendrait compte qu'il prenait un objet inanimé pour la femme qu'il avait aimée. Peut-être qu'il se mettrait alors à la recherche d'une femme en chair et en os. Ou peut-être qu'il resterait fou et heureux à tout jamais, amoureux d'une dalle de béton.

Quand Jackie prit congé après avoir fait la bise aux deux « amoureux », Elton insista pour la raccompagner dans l'escalier. « Jackie, j'aimerais vous demander un énorme service », dit-il en balbutiant. « Mais je ne sais pas si vous accepterez. »

Mme Tyler, qui se sentait déjà parfois un peu mal à l'aise quand elle pensait à sa drôle de relation avec Elton, s'inquiéta. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'impliquer avec lui. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Oui. Voilà, j'aime Ursula plus que tout au monde mais je sais que… enfin, il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose un jour. Si jamais je me retrouvais à l'hôpital un jour ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, vous voudriez bien prendre Ursula chez vous le temps que ça s'arrange ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser… »

Jackie se sentit émue jusqu'aux larmes. « Bien sûr, mon petit. Et vous aussi, vous allez me promettre quelque chose : ne parlez jamais d'Ursula à qui que ce soit. Les gens pourraient être jaloux de votre bonheur et chercher à vous séparer… »

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : cette théorie n'est pas de moi, je l'ai lue sur un forum. En effet, l'épisode _Love and Monsters_ est raconté par Elton, qui semble un narrateur assez peu fiable (son groupe joue étonnamment bien pour des novices, la course-poursuite du début évoque davantage Scooby Doo qu'une séquence crédible, les hurlements de Bliss et de Bridget ne font réagir personne…) On peut supposer qu'il ait fait un blocage psychologique sur la mort d'Ursula et réinventé la fin de l'histoire à sa façon.

Vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement, je trouve la « résurrection » d'Ursula très touchante (l'amour par delà les apparences, l'envie de vivre plus forte que le handicap) mais en même temps, elle me choque car elle fait apparemment d'Ursula une immortelle. Que lui arrivera-t-il quand Elton ne sera plus là pour s'occuper d'elle ?


End file.
